A Fic With the Word 'Bored' in it Too Many Times
by pointytilly
Summary: Quick one-shot humor fic. Features Shadow. Gee, I wonder if the poor guy's bored?


**Series:** CC/GF  
**Character(s):** Shadow  
**Genre:** ...humor.  
**Wordcount:** 1368**  
Notes:** This is a very old story of mine—people seem to still enjoy it, so I'm leaving it uploaded. I apologize for the amount of ellipses.

* * *

Shadow was bored. Really bored. He was used to being patient...but not when it involved sitting quietly outside a door while people talked about what they were going to do about Raven and Riese being former criminals blah blah blah...all that was so silly. Why couldn't people just accept an apology and be done with it so that he wouldn't be being stuck here all BORED? Well, at least he'd heard they weren't going to jail or anything. That'd be really boring. But then that one guy had chased him away so he couldn't listen with his head against the door. Last he'd heard they'd been arguing about getting the Geno Breaker a parking permit in one of the hangars...did they have to argue about everything?

Shadow wondered if Raven was as bored as he was. Probably. You know, for people who didn't like someone running around and blowing stuff up, they sure were stupid...a lot of people probably could go insane and start doing that if they had to sit around this long and be so bored!

Specular had fallen asleep a long time ago, and Sieg was in there...how come he got to go in? It wasn't fair. Stupid goody-goody. Okay, so he did have a habit of blowing things up in the past, but he'd said he was sorry! No one understood him, though, so they wouldn't let him in, even when he'd knocked and asked nicely.

No one was paying any attention to him.

Sulk.

Then again, they probably wouldn't notice he was *gone* then, either...

So, Shadow settled for wandering around looking bored. And when that didn't work, he started opening random doors.

Empty, empty, boring military guy with paperwork, empty...hey, a closet with brooms and stuff!

Two minutes of fumbling later, Shadow decided that brooms just weren't very much fun when you had short arms. You couldn't wave them in the air or push around nifty dustbunnies with them like people...that, and when he'd tried chewing on it, he'd kind of accidently sort of broken it in half. Maybe no one would notice if he put it back and looked innocent.

Empty, boring meeting, empty...oh, dear, two people kissing. Ick! And they were yelling at him to leave...why the heck would he *want* to stay?

A still bored and now somewhat grossed-out Shadow wandered on until he came to a bathroom. Oooh, toilets were interesting...they made flushy noises! And you could put things in them and watch them go around and around! Things like that one guy...Karl's? hat! And then watch it get stuck and flood the bathroom and find out that that Karl-guy didn't think it was very fun to watch his hat go around and around...he'd gotten it unstuck at least, hadn't he? Some people had no sense of humor.

...perhaps it would be better to go outside. Yes, outside. How about to that one little city nearby? There might be something to do there...

Gliding down from the air, Shadow landed quietly near the outskirts of the city...he'd found that swooping down out of nowhere into the middle of towns tended to lead to screaming, which he didn't like. Strolling into the city, Shadow still didn't see much of interest...only people too busy doing who knows what to pay much attention to him. The only people that did were small children, which he tried to avoid. Too noisy and sticky, bleah.

Bored, so bored.

Well, what did Raven do when he was bored?

_100 pesky Blade Ligers on the wall, 100 pesky Ligers Take one down, chop its head off, 99 pesky Blade Ligers..._

You know, that was really much more fun to sing with someone else. And people kept screaming...like a dancing organoid was that unusual? Okay, maybe it was...but he hadn't meant to hit that lady with his tail, honest! And he was giving her purse *back* after she'd dropped it, not trying to steal it...

Shadow hoped that Raven wouldn't get in trouble for him supposedly having been stealing purses...somehow, purse-snatching and a former crazed killer turned reasonably good didn't go together. That, and Riese probably wouldn't let him hear the end of it...better apologize and explain what had happened, yes...

"Grrr rruuu rrff..."

"AAAIIIE! Get away from me!"

Ow! Hey! Now she was hitting him on the nose...what'd she have in her purse, rocks? As tempting as the old 'bite her head off' policy was, Shadow opted for the less-messy 'run away, run away!' method, and took to the air. Sometimes he really wished more people understood organoids.

Although, aside from his poor nose, this wasn't as bad as the time he'd tried to be nice and order pizza for everyone...they'd ended up getting a call from the police about 'someone making prank calls that sounded like some sort of growling dog' from their phone. How was it his fault if the closest he could get to 'no anchovies' was 'groo arrrgriigrrr'?

Shadow coasted along for a few minutes, flying proving to be somewhat amusing, and certainly better than being back at the base.

What was that?

Oooh...SHINY BUTTERFLY! You didn't see many bugs out in the desert, unless you counted creepy blue ones with little pincers that weren't very friendly and made Specular laugh at you when they grabbed your tail and you couldn't get them off and you ended up running in circles. Not realizing what a run-on sentence his previous thought had been, Shadow followed the butterfly, chirping happily.

Shiny butterfly, shiny butterfly, shiny-BONK!

Butterflies weren't supposed to go bonk! Shadow hadn't been exactly looking where he was going...so much so, that he was now squished against the windshield of a Redler. A bright pink leopardprint Redler, but that wasn't important right now. What was was getting *off* the Redler, and hopefully stopping the pilot inside from screaming...

Too late. Well, Shadow couldn't really blame him...an organoid smacking into your windshield was probably pretty surprising indeed. He tried growling an apology again, but all that did was make the pilot think he was trying to attack-come on, why would he attack something by smacking into the windshield? And of course, the pilot stopped...and fired at him before he could back up and try to explain that this was all a big misunderstanding.

Darn humans, they never had the patience for organoids trying to do their own version of charades, and they wouldn't try to learn their language, either...

Shadow landed, growling to himself about pesky humans and looking rather scorched. And he was smoking too, blast it...rolling in the sand took care of that problem, but he still looked a bit un-shiny. Maybe no one would notice that either if he went back right away and then sat and looked really innocent?

And so, a somewhat bedraggled-looking and rather tired Shadow crept back into the building, finding the room he was supposed to be outside right away, as it's hard to miss another big shiny blue organoid curled up and sleeping. Sleeping...now that looked like a good idea. Shadow yawned and curled up in a spot a bit closer to the door, glad to be back where it was at least quiet. So tired...

Wait, someone was opening the door. Quick, look innocent! And asleep!

"-I bet Shadow's wandered off again...either that or died of boredom."

"Look, Raven, he's right there..."

"Sleeping...figures."

Hey!

"Shadow...get up, we can leave now..."

Leave? Yay! Shadow, forgetting about being tired, sprung to his feet-oh, wait, look innocent! Can't forget that! Specular was awake too, they could go...

"You know, Shadow's got that 'who, me, try and flush a hat down the toilet?' look again..."

...oh, dear. Perhaps he'd acted too innocent? Now he'd have to listen to Specular gloat about how see, I was right, you should have just stayed here and gone to sleep like I said, and that was no fun...

At least he wasn't bored any more.


End file.
